


Welcome To The Neighborhood

by Nyxida



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Comedy, Divorce, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Family Death, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fighting, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Fowl language, Gen, Mention of Death, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Perhaps Possible Pregnancy?, Possible violence, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sweet Moments, Teenage Drama, Verbal Fighting, affair, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxida/pseuds/Nyxida
Summary: When your brother passes away you become the caretaker for his two daughters. But how is a 27 year old to take care of a 17 year old and a 6 year old when you're still trying to take care of yourself? A change of scenery seems like a good place to start...





	Welcome To The Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like a good place to start my first Fanfic here but with some good Ol' Daddies! Amirite? I haven't written in over three years, so I know this isn't the best. But I just had some ideas that I needed to write down and get out of my system, you know? I'll work on a Male Reader version as well! Just.. When I get the hang of writing a male character. I'm not very good at that yet... 
> 
> Um.. Feedback is appreciated!

A florescent light bulb tumbled from the box you "gentle" dropped to the ground, shattering into a few large pieces and without thinking you let the curse word slip from your lips. "Shit!" Looking back at the two younger girls behind you, a sheepish smile crept across your face. Honestly, you were trying to watch your language now that a younger child was around you.. But it was so hard to kick the bad habit. Words that could make a sailor blush often flew from your throat faster then your brain could even register. "Sorry, Shay." Speaking to the youngest sister, she nodded in acceptance. The girl was six years old though unlike any six year old you had ever met before. Soft spoken and reclusive, but that just started to become her personality after her father passed. And you could understand why...

 

It had been eight months since you had the two in your care. Legally adopted by you now for about three months.. You had known them since Aubrey was born. You were tiny as well! Your brother was only nineteen at the time when she was born. She was an accident. And you, you were ten.. You had known her her whole life. But it was really only recent that you were getting to know her and be involved in her life. And Shay. You were there in your brothers place when Shay was born. Aubrey looked just like her mother, Loreli. Gorgeous shoulder length raven, black hair, hazel eyes, and that beautiful, sun-kissed olive skin! The girl was tall now, about 5'8, and thin as anything. Sometimes you wondered how the hell the kid could finish two whole bags of cheetos on her own.. Shay had the same skin features as her sister and mother, but looked more like her father. Long, rich, chocolate brown hair with bright green eyes and a tiny beauty mark under her left eye, just like your brother had. The girl was tiny yet growing every day..

Aubrey was also different from your everyday "modern" seventeen year old girl. Sure, she loved shopping sprees for a new wardrobe, but she also loved video games. About a year ago the kid became a Youtuber. Her channel featured not only her playing games but also her amazing nail art whilst going by the name of "AcrylicGGaming" or "GG." Of course you knew what Youtube was and all that jazz, you too loved gaming. She often reminded you of your youth. Heck, you were still young.. right?

 

Holding out your hand you stopped the girls from walking any further into the garage of your new home. Kneeling down you started to clean the broken bulb from the concrete floor, marvelling at your accident. A new home and you already broke something, a new record! Standing, you pulled the keys from your pocket. "You girls ready to get inside?" A quick yes came from Aubrey as she snatched the keys from your hands, the anticipation in her eyes easy to read as she bounded for the door inside the garage. You couldn't blame her. It took almost three full days to move everything here, today was finally the day to get the big things. Of course not just you guys did the work, heck no, not with those noodle arms. No. Today was the only day you could get some old college dude friends to move furniture and heavy boxes. Today was the last day to move everything you needed from your brothers old home... It was hard to leave it and even harder to get the girls to leave.. your parents had gotten that house for your brother and Loreli about three years after Aubrey was born. That was when your brother started to clean up his act and first went into the military. It was the only home Aubrey could remember growing up in and it was definitely What's. And all the memories in that home.. You knew it had to be hard on the kids.

 

That was the home they grew up in. That was the home their parents fell more in love in. That was the home their parents got married in. That's the home that their parents divorced in.. Loreli fell for a younger man not long after Shay's birth. Divorced (Brothers/Name). And.. gave up all custody to him. He was heart broken.. how was he to go back into service now that he was a single father? Wanting nothing but the best for their eldest, your parents raised the kids and let him go back into service. Then your father got sick and passed. You knew it grew hard on your mother to raise the girls, but she did. As did Loreli's step mother, Anita. But both women were old and did their time raising kids.. And then.. (B/N) passed just a year ago.. And you stepped up to the plate feeling as though you needed to. They were family, after all. And so.. here you were. Moving into your very first house after nothing but apartment life. With kids when you never had any yourself. Taking on adulthood and parenthood fullforce. You knew it wasn't going to be easy..

Aubrey rammed her shoulder into the door before taking off into the home much like a five year old would, allowing her voice to echo in the somewhat empty home. You couldn't catch Jack shit of what she was saying though. Laughter left your mouth as you grabbed the younger girl's hand to walk her inside, her hand tiny compared to yours. The home was spacious and very nice. Of course you weren't affording this on your own! Sure, you were a CEO's personal assistant/secretary with a major in Psychology from college.. But you didn't make enough to put two kids through school, groceries for three, etc AND pay for a house. Heck no! No. Your mother and Anita and you all were pitching in, plus, the government was also helping you out in ways you honestly didn't understand but didn't question. So thankfully, you were financially stable. Though often at times you felt bad that both the kids grandmother's were helping to pay for them, but they always said there was no need to feel guilty. Even if the girls went to visit them every other weekend so you could have time to yourself, you couldn't shake the guilt.

 

After taking the girls through a tour of the house and a long debate on who gets what room, you all started to unpack and move the furniture around to at least get a start on what would resemble a normal home. Thankfully, the girls only bickered about four or five times about how to arrange everything before some kind of plan was set. By the time you guys got a good chunk knocked out of unpacking it was already late into the evening, around four o'clock to be precise. Slamming your butt down onto the couch, you pulled your phone out to send a quick text to both mother and step mother in-law-ish that you had made it safe to your new home and the tornado of boxes was slowly being picked through. Placing your phone down, you looked to Aubrey who was going through a box of DVD's and trying to sort them into a genre type order while Shay was more occupied into some old toys she had found and started to play some weird game of house.. "You guys ready to eat?" Two pair of eyes immediately snapped to your words and you couldn't help but laugh at the feeling over power over these two. But, who could blame them? It was food you were talking about. You waited to hear Aubrey give some kind of answer as to what she wanted to eat but were surprised when it was the little-one's voice the peeked up first. "Can we get McDonald's, (Y/N)?"

Darn that angelic face and adorable voice!

Normally, you would avoid McDonalds.. who could blame you after that's mostly what you would eat as a kid? But shit, for her, you'd give her the moon if you could! "I don't see why not." You held a hand up before Aubrey could even usher a word. A side glance told her not to argue. "Aubrey, you get to pick almost all the time." "Nu-uh, that's you." "..I am the designated driver. I drive. So.. I pick where to eat." Shay smiled lightly, "You also choose the music!" "Oh come on. Disney is the classiest!" "I'm six, I'm not a baby." "Uh.. Frozen is NOT for Babies, Shay! It is for the highest of minds." That awoke a laugh from both of them. Thankfully, today was a good day.. "Plus, I don't think we want to hear Gorillaz on a loop from "Bre's super-mega-awesome-cool loop playlist" for however long it takes us to get from point A to point B and back.." More laughter from Shay arose in her tiny, human face as you got a cocky grin from Aubrey. "Dude, come on. You know Gorillaz are beast." "Number one, they've been around since I was younger than your age. Number two, please don't say something "is beast" ever again."

Grabbing your keys was like routine to them to start moving, though you all stopped as you opened to the door only to be greeted by Tall-Blonde-And-Handsome. It took almost all your strength to not bowl into him as Aubrey ran into your backside, her eyes glued to the screen of her phone. A sheepish smile crossed her face as the only apology. Shay backed from the door shyly as your eyes locked with this man's. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" Mr.Handsome spoke. "I'm Joseph, your neighbor. I saw the moving truck and came to bring over some cookies! My daughter Christie wants you to know that she baked them herself, but between you and me-" You were taken off guard as the man leaned close to you to whisper. "She just sprinkled in the chocolate chips.." Laughter poured from this man's face like honey.. sweet, sweet contagious honey. You didn't really find it as funny as he did, but giggles came from you no less. "Kids, huh?" Honestly, speaking with other parents made you nervous. These girls weren't necessarily yours. You didn't birth them.. You didn't raise them up from babies.. You didn't know what most of these parents had to go through and felt guilty for that. It felt like shame, as if you would never fit into the Parental Unit category but just couldn't fall back into the.. Not-Parental Unit category. You were just.. somewhere in the middle. And that gave you anxiety 24/7 when you spoke to adults with kids.

"Yeah.. I have 4." Sweet mother of God, FOUR? You could barely handle these two, and again, you never even felt with them as babies. Nervous laughter pushed from your vocal cords like it was second nature. "I've got.. two." You wanted to elaborate. To spill everything inside of you for some kind of validation. As if telling this new, still strange, neighbor everything and anything about how it is to be a new "mother figure" and all would kill that guilty feeling inside of you. But spilling personal business to someone new was just.. not like you. And again, it was personal. You still didn't want to address that your brother was and will forever be.. gone. You didn't want to tell this hunky Priest of how you came to be these girls mother.. You just.. Didn't want to even remember that time. The beginning of it all..

For the past ten minutes he's been speaking to you, but you hadn't a clue what he was saying. Honestly, you tunned him out a while ago when you had a tiny panic attack inside your entire being. It seemed he was done now. "If you ever need someone to talk to about kids.. I am a youth minister.. You can talk to me anytime! I should be getting back now, and again, welcome to the neighborhood!" And with that, he turned and left. Leaving you with a plate of cookies and the panic still pumping through your bloodstream. Turning around, the plate was quickly empty before you could even move another muscle. Laughter erupted from you. Everything that just happened was a mix of emotion and you needed to get it out somehow and these girls knew how. Placing the now empty plate on the side table by the couch you once again reached for the door handle. "Sorry girls, even though I myself love cookies, they aren't a REAL meal. Come on, let's go to McDiarrhea." With groaning noises at your gross joke, you guys finally were able to leave the house to get your bellies filled.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. Who should be our first Daddy Romance? Let me know!


End file.
